


Break Her

by dpiddy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpiddy/pseuds/dpiddy
Summary: What happens when a psychopath and a closet nympho meet?





	Break Her

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm posting my first smut ever. All criticism is appreciated, of course! Happy reading!

She placed a hand over her mouth to try and cover her heavy breathing. Luckily the wardrobe in which she hid didn't seem like it could fit a person, so the killer didn't bother to look in it. And luckily she was small enough to hide in it. The man left the room. Still, she didn't get out of the wardrobe. Fear paralyzed her entire body.

"I know you're in here somewhere, you little bitch. Come out come out wherever you are!" The man hummed. 

'I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe this is how I die!' Midori thought to herself as tears streamed down her face. She tried to stop her sobbing and started praying.  
"Y'know, this will end a lot faster of you just come the fuck out." He said, his voice closer and closer to the room in which she hid. Midori's legs started to feel numb. She'd been sitting in the same position for quite a while now. But she knew that if she moved… she'd be dead. He laughed, no, he growled, his throat made a strange noise, like a huge lion, purring while catching its prey. It made her terrified, but somehow aroused. If she heard that strange sound in different circumstances she might actually jump on him.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" The man sung.

"Spongebob Squarepants!" Came her stupid response. Well, **fuck**.

"Gotcha, bitch." He smirked triumphantly, opening the wardrobe door and yanking her by the hair. "Can't believe you fell for that!" He laughed, smashing her head against the nearest wall.  
"Oh, God, please let me go! Please!" Midori threw herself at his feet. "I swear on my life I won't call the cops! Just plea-"

"Yeah, right, sure you won't. I've never heard that one before." He huffed, grabbing a fistful of her hair again and raising the girl on her feet. "Well, shit, didn't expect you to be fucking pretty!" The man laughed and pushed her on the bed. "I might actually take my time."  
The brunette only started crying harder and tried to fight back, but it was useless. He was bigger and far stronger than her. 

“Dear God, help me!” Midori cried harder.

“The only god you’ll be worshipping tonight is **me**.” The psychopath licked her cheek before biting it hard.

"Please, just k-kill me already and end this, I beg you!" Midori shut her eyes when one of his hands took hold of her wrists and the other explored her body.

"Now why would I do that when I can have some fun first? Main course now, desert later." He grinned lips before biting into her skin, leaving marks and bruises all over her neck and shoulder. She could feel the bulge in his trousers and she felt disgusted. No one, in all her 20 years, had touched her like that. 

"Hidan, you idiot, I thought I told you to finish this as fast as you can. Now you wanna fuck her, too?" Someone else entered the room.

"Ever heard of knocking, Kakuzu? We're in the middle of something. I think she likes me." The man called Hidan chuckled and winked at the girl. In response, however, she spat in his face.  
"You fucking cunt!" He snaked his fingers around her throat and began to choke her. Midori gasped for air but to no avail. Her eyes began to water and her face reddened until he released his grip. "You," He grabbed her wrists and tied them with tape, "are coming with us. I'm not done with you yet but this old dick seems to be in a fucking hurry. So we'll have to postpone this. Now you're gonna have to go to sleep, bitch." Hidan grabbed her by her black locks and hit her head on the nightstand. Drops of blood started flowing from her forehead as the grey-haired man threw her over his shoulder and left the house. 

"Oi, Kakuzu, you're driving. I'm sitting in the back with her in case she wakes the fuck up." He threw his partner the keys and shoved Midori in the backseat.

"Can't you say ONE sentence without swearing?" Kakuzu mumbled, starting the car.

The brunette woke up tied to a bed post. Her head hurt like a bitch. She was covered in blood, bruises and dirt and the ropes were so tight her blood stopped flowing properly. At first she didn't know what happened but then she remembered and the crying began again. Silent sobbing, with her knees to her chest. It would've been better if he had killed her. At least she wouldn't have to endure God knows what. The brunette sighed but she finally got some sense into her and started looking for something to cut the ropes. Unfortunately, there was nothing.   
"I can't fucking believe I got into this because of fucking Spongebob!" Midori swung back and hit the bed, letting out a soft 'ow'.

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted by loud, very loud snoring, coming from the bed. She tried to shuffle and look over her shoulder to see if perhaps there was someone else in the same situation but it was her kidnapper, sleeping peacefully, like a baby. The brunette remembered that disgusting feeling she felt back when he tried to rape her. She had to thank that Kakuzu guy (although he might just do the same thing). Her stomach grumbled, her hands were numb, her entire body hurt. She had no idea where she was and no one was there to help her. 'I might as well accept my fate...' Midori sighed and eventually dozed off. 

BANG! The sound of metal hitting the floor rang through her ears. The brunette shot up instantly, startled by the noise. 

"Eat, bitch." Hidan ordered, seating himself on the floor, lotus position.

"Not hungry. And my hands are tied." The woman shrugged, pushing the tray away with her hands.  
"Not hungry my ass. Your stomach's been fucking around all fucking morning." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "And you don't really have a choice. Now, I'm going to meditate. Be a good little girl and fucking eat. I better not see any food on that fucking tray when I'm done."  
"Y-yes, **sir**!" Midori leaped towards the tray and stuffed her mouth with one of the best pancakes she'd ever eaten. Her cooking was a disaster after all. She moaned at the taste, although eating without hands, just like a dog, felt humiliating.

"Say that again." He demanded.

"What, 'yes'?" The brunette replied with her mouth full.

"No, dumbass, 'sir'. I like how it sounds." Hidan interrupted his meditative state to come closer to her. The girl stared at him with her bright green eyes, fear painted on her entire face. He licked the corner of her mouth and returned to his position.

"What? There was jam all over your fucking lips." The man rolled his eyes. “I can’t wait to see them in action.” He grinned and barked at her before continuing his meditation. Midori's cheeks flushed red and  she quickly looked away, trying not to notice how tight his shirt was and how it complimented his toned muscles. She failed. 'Pull yourself together woman. He kidnapped you! What, you got Stockolm’s Syndrome now?' The brunette scolded herself.

Hidan stretched his arms and legs and gave Midori a very judgemental look. He was supposed to kill her. To pull her heart out of her chest and eat it. And, even though he didn't want to admit it, he was grateful that Kakuzu stopped him from raping her. Something inside of him just didn't let him harm the girl. Of course he wanted to harm her, but not in a physical manner. He wanted to break her. With a smirk, he grabbed the girl by the nape and pulled her into a wet and harsh kiss. His mood was broken by her sobbing and her tears. 

"Oh, come on, I only kissed you." He laughed. “Stop being such a crybaby, bitch.”

"I know b-but you took my f-first kiss..." Midori buried her face into her knees. He looked at her puzzled. Completely puzzled.

"What do you mean I took your first fucking kiss? You're tellin' me you've never kissed someone before?" Hidan's utterly surprised voice made her look at him.

"No, I haven't. And I really wanted my first kiss to be special." Midori admitted.

"You gotta admit… this kiss was pretty special. How many times does one get kidnapped?” The man laughed. “How old did you say you are?"

"T-twenty." She sobbed.

"You're twenty fucking years old and you've never kissed anyone in your life. That means you're also a virgin?" Hidan asked, a wicked grin spread across his face.

"I- yes..." The woman blushed and looked away. His grin made her heart beat faster and faster.  
"Sweet Jashin, this must be a gift from you!" The grey-haired man looked up and smiled. He untied Midori from the bed, her hands still tied together, grabbed her by her hair and pushed her onto the bed. The girl started relieving the previous night and all she could do was start crying again.

"Please stop, please! Ah!" She felt his hands travel up and down her body and, ashamed to admit, she kind of liked it. 

"Please please, you already took my first kiss, please stop!" The brunette bit her lip to stop a moan from coming out when one of his hands pinched her nipple.

"They say innocent girls like you are the dirtiest sluts." Hidan chuckled and bit her neck, leaving a trail of hickies. "Let's see if that's true." He tore her shirt off, exposing her bare chest. 

"Oh God, no, don't!" Midori tried to fight the burning sensation between her legs when he started sucking and pinching her nipples. She tried to squeeze her legs together, tried to buy some time, but it only made Hidan harder.

"Go on, bitch, keep squirming like that. Makes this more exciting." He grabbed one of her legs and put it in place by straddling her. She couldn't possibly escape from underneath him. The man took his shirt off and untied Midori's hands, guiding them up and down his abdomen but the girl tried to pull her hands back, even though her entire body felt like a magnet, sticking onto him.

"Let's see if you're wet enough for me, you little slut." Hidan kept laughing.

"No no no NO!" She protested by trying to push him off but her shorts and panties were already down her knees. Hidan grinned at her naked self. Her skin was so... perfect. Porcelain white and soft. Two of his fingers made their way into her and Midori bit her tongue so hard it bled. At least it stopped the moan coming out.

"Damn, you're soaking wet." He rose a brow. "All that bullshit, telling me to stop and yet your body begs me to tear it apart."

"P-please... please stop." The pitch of her voice getting higher and higher with each movement of his fingers. God, she wanted him so badly. But her mind was still in control.

"You want me to stop, princess?" Hidan mocked her.

"Y-yes, stop iiit!" Midori clenched her fists and jaw and everything.

"Fine. Don't need to tell me twice." He laughed and licked his fingers. The sight made her eyes water with pleasure but her brows furrowed. Did he seriously stop? The girl pulled the blankets over her, trying to not show him that she, in fact, wanted to be fucked hard and fast, then and there.  
"I'll go take a shower. Don't worry your pretty head about escaping. You can't. Actually, you could use a shower too. You smell like shit." Hidan chuckled and pulled her by the hair.  
"Ugh, can you s-stop pulling my hair? You're gonna g-get me bald." She replied after being shoved into the bathroom. 

"No. Now get the fuck in." He ordered.

"Ow ow ow, okay!" Midori got in the shower but did not expect him to join her and, to her surprise, he completely ignored her (and his raging boner). She tried to get his attention by touching him with her breasts, her ass or just any part of her body but he acted as if she wasn't there. That was until an idea popped into her head. The girl took the bar soap out of his hand and 'accidentally' dropped it on the shower floor. Hidan cocked his head. Now that was a pleasant surprise! Midori stared at his hard member before she gave it a couple of licks and strokes.  
"Bitch, you better take it all otherwise I'll break your fucking neck." He clenched his fists and slammed them on the shower door. She did as she was told and sucked the tip, slowly taking more of him into her mouth. He threw his head back as her own head moved back and forth.  
"You sure you're aah- a virgin?" The man placed his hand on her head and guided her movements.

"Mhm!" The brunette hummed. The vibrations in her throat made it more pleasurable for him. "Actually," she pulled his cock out, "I think I'm a-" 

"Just shut the fuck up and suck!" He shoved his hard member back into her mouth, making her gag and her eyes water. With a hand and her mouth she finished him off. Just as he was about to order her to swallow, Midori took all of his load and sucked his hot cock clean. She removed her lips from his member and looked up at him with doe eyes, even though she wanted to puke her guts out. 

"W-was that alright, Hidan-kun?"

"That was fantas- what did you just fucking call me?" He pulled her up and spun her around, pinning her against the shower wall. "You think that just because you sucked me off you can call me by my name? Did you fucking forget that I kidnapped you? I didn't invite you over for tea and fucking biscuits, you dumb bitch." With every word uttered by him, one of his hands snaked around her throat and gripped it tighter and tighter. She was wet and hot under his touch. She wanted him to fuck her senseless in the damn shower but a tiny part of her brain was in control and despite the fact that she'd just sucked his cock, she kind of wanted her first time to be special.

 "We need to set some boundaries, slut. But first you gotta wash. Understood?" Hidan finally let go of her throat and she had to use his arm as support because the loss of oxygen made her dizzy. Midori coughed a couple of times and nodded. Seeing her so helpless and weak made him feel strong and powerful. Seeing him so dominating and cruel made her feel, in an extremely wrong manner, safe. She felt safe around him. The thought that Hidan, and only Hidan, had the right to do whatever he pleased to and with her made her feel incredible.

He gave her a black t-shirt and a pair of his boxers to wear. Even a killer and thief like Hidan had to admit she looked rather cute in his clothes. The t-shirt was large and it made her look tinier than she already was. Her black hair contrasted with her porcelain skin, making her emerald eyes stand out. He took a moment to admire her beauty, especially the soft, pink lips, which he remembered were around his rock-hard cock, which of course gave him a raging boner. Hidan chose to ignore it and told Midori to come in front of him and kneel. At first she was reluctant. She wasn't sure what he was going to do but eventually she obeyed.   
"Time for those rules. Remember when you called me 'sir'? I better not hear anything else from your mouth other than 'sir' or 'master'. The only moment you can call me Hidan is when I'm fucking your brains out. And if you keep staring at me like that it might happen sooner than you think. That clear?" He sighed while Midori nodded.

"Yes, _daddy_." The brunette bit her lip. 

"Didn't I just say two fucking seconds ago what to call me? Is your memory that fucking bad?" Hidan facepalmed. 

"B-but, sir, can I please call you 'daddy', too? Please?" She placed her hands on his knees and gave him the puppy eyes. 

"Fucking fine, Jashin help me. Number 2: I expect you to be on the bed whenever I get back from a job, preferably naked. And number 3: try not to talk unless it's absolutely necessary. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir!" She nodded again. 

"Oh, and don't even think about trying to escape. Can you cook?"

"Only a few things, nothing too fancy." Midori rubbed her chin.

"I mean can you do anything other than sandwiches." Hidan sighed. Hopefully this would put an end to takeouts. 

"Of course I can.” She lied. Her cooking was shit. “I can do anything you want me to." She purred, resting her head on his thigh, rubbing her nose on his crotch. 

"So why won't you let me fuck you then? What, got STDs or some shit?" He grabbed a fistful of her hair and leaned closer. "Or are you hiding something else? You’re definitely a woman, I’ve made sure of that myself. And the way you sucked my cock… man, I haven’t felt that way in ages. So clearly you want me. Why not right now?"

The brunette blushed and looked away, but she could feel that Hidan wanted an answer.   
"It-s really personal and-"

"D'you really think that in these fucking circumstances the word 'personal' still applies to you?" He interrupted her and pulled her hair tighter. “Do you actually think that we’ll be taking about out fucking feelings while painting our fucking nails? Does this look like a sleepover to you, you shit head?” Hidan released her and she collapsed at his feet. “You better answer my fucking question, or else I’ll lose my patience and beat the life out of y-.”

“I can’t control myself!” Midori shouted. “Alright? I can’t control myself. I can’t stop thinking about sex, I can’t stop watching porn, I finger myself 5-6 times a day and it’s still not enough.” She sobbed. “It’s destroyed my life so far… a-and I knew that once I’d have sex for the first time I’d keep wanting it and wanting it. It destroyed my parents’ marriage. Hypersexuality is… is… it’s horrible!”

“So you’re a sex addict, big fucking deal.” He shrugged. “What, you’re afraid people might judge you? That you can’t find a boyfriend? That you’ll cheat on your husband? Get over it, bitch. It’s your fucking life, not anyone else’s. Well, it _was_ your life, now you’re mine.” The silver-haired man grinned.

“It is a big deal! I tied myself down for two days straight only to stop touching myself. I slowly gained control of my own body but now? Now I don’t think I can… stop myself.” The brunette purred the last sentence, green eyes darting at his crotch. She could feel her whole body getting hot, her nipples hardening just by looking at him: on the bed, above her, with a dominating stance and an intimidating look. Her thin, pale fingers made their way to his boxers and she licked the fabric over the bulge.

“What scares me most, _sir_ , is that I might not find someone who can satisfy me… but I have a feeling…” The brunette lifted her shirt, exposing her milky white and perky breasts, “That you can.”

He enjoyed the show. He liked watching her rub against him and worship him the way he worshipped Jashin. Hidan didn’t make a move, he really wanted to see what she was capable of. She was beautiful. The prettiest woman he’d ever seen, kidnapped, raped or killed. Sure, she was short and way to fucking pale, but to him… she was a rare gem. Eventually Midori took her t-shirt off, and her long hair covered her chest. She looked just like a mermaid, he thought.

“Somehow… I think it was destiny that brought me here.” The green-eyed woman whispered into his ear, straddling him. She felt his hard cock against her soaking slit and it only made her more aroused. Yet he still didn’t move a muscle. “I’m grateful that you kidnapped me.” The brunette left gentle kisses on his cheeks and neck. “P-please…”

Hidan waited patiently. The way she squirmed and moaned and touched him made him dizzy but he waited. Midori pressed her chest onto his, mouth to mouth. She felt his hot breath onto her lips. “Please… please fuck me, Hidan!”

That was all he needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if you'd like to read more. I tried to end it in a way so that I can also write a continuation xD


End file.
